


Masterpiece

by yucc



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Parody, very minor mention of clintasha
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Terungkap! Inilah Gambar yang Membuat Geger Steve Rogers!untukeventAmbalan Koin Receh.





	

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Captain America: The First Avenger** adalah sebuah film yang disutradarai oleh _Joe Johnston_ , dengan naskah buatan _Christopher Markus dan Stephen McFeely_ , diproduksi oleh _Marvel Studios_ dan didistribusikan oleh _Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures_ , berdasarkan komik karya _Stan Lee dan Jack Kirby_.
  * **Captain America: The Winter Soldier** adalah sebuah film yang disutradarai oleh _Anthony dan Joe Russo_ , dengan naskah buatan _Christopher Markus dan Stephen McFeely_ , diproduksi oleh _Marvel Studios_ dan didistribusikan oleh _Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures_ , berdasarkan komik karya _Stan Lee dan Jack Kirby_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



* * *

* * *

"... Bucky, ini ... apa?"

Steve menganga melihat dekorasi baru di rumahnya yang sekaligus adalah rumah Bucky. Dinding ruang tengah, dapur, kamar tidur, pintu kulkas, bahkan pintu kamar mandi tidak luput dari hiasan baru di rumah mereka.

Secarik kertas bergambar sama tertempel di setiap penjuru rumah. Sejauh mata memandang, Steve mendapati gambar yang sama.

" _Prank_ dariku dan Sam. Katanya, kau paling alergi dengan gambar jelek. Aku sedang bosan, jadi, ya.... Mohon maklum," kata Bucky. Ia kembali menyendok banyak-banyak sereal dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Steve menghela napas. Ia tidak alergi pada "gambar jelek" seperti yang Sam beri tahukan pada Bucky. Ia hanya punya tendensi ingin membantu mengoreksi kekurangan dan memberi saran bagi gambar yang ia rasa membutuhkan. Mau bagaimana lagi; hidupnya, kan, memang dari menggambar.

Dengan sekali lihat, Steve tahu kalau Bucky memfotokopi gambar-gambarnya. Mungkin karena malas menggambar banyak-banyak.

Sebenarnya, gambar Bucky tidak buruk. Model _stickman_ sudah pernah digunakan salah satu komikus yang ia kenal. Bahkan, komik beliau jadi populer. Ide yang mau disampaikan Bucky melalui gambarnya juga mudah ditangkap.

Terutama karena ide itu melibatkan ia dan Bucky yang melayang di antara " _bintang-bintang_ " dan " _sparkle-sparkle_ " dan " _galaksiii_ " sambil berusaha menggapai tangan satu sama lain.

Namun, mengakui hal itu hanya akan membuat Bucky dan Sam kegirangan. Bukan berarti ia tidak mau melihat Bucky bahagia. Ini lain persoalan.

Steve membiarkan sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat sejenak, sebelum buru-buru memasang ekspresi siap menegur. Ia harus segera mencopot tempelan-tempelan itu sebelum perekat merusak cat tembok.

"Aku menyesal mengenalkanmu pada Sam, Buck," ujar Steve akhirnya. Ia dengan sengaja menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil melepas gambar Bucky dari dinding dapur.

Dari meja makan, Bucky tertawa dengan mulut penuh sereal.

"Sama-sama, Stevie. Sama-sama."

.

.

.

.

.

(Selembar gambar Bucky yang asli berakhir di _clear holder_ pribadi Steve, sementara kopiannya menjadi alas buang hajat kucing milik Natasha dan Clint.)

**Author's Note:**

> it was supposed to be a parody of headlines from portal berita gadungan yang marak hadir belakangan lol. lalu berakhir jadi stucky fluff =))
> 
> terima kasih pada riri yang mengusulkan menjadikan gambar itu sebagai fanworks! terima kasih juga pada kak farfie, noct-san, dan ichi. tanpa kalian, gambar ini ngga akan pernah terjadi ="))))))
> 
> .
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
